unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheLohoped
Welcome Hi, welcome to UnAnything Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sparta page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Javilus (Talk) 12:48, February 14, 2010 Eh-hem... You are a sysop now. Do very good and get approved by Yoshikoopa, you then get Bureaucrat rights. Javilus 23:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Say.... Did i ever tell you that ur articles about Giygas and Dead Ness are AWESOME! The Forum template should be next to the Quote of the day template, but it appears to be under it? Do u have any idea how to solve that?--Smbzfan2 15:31, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Dead Ninten IS AWESOME TOO! Where did you get the Dead Ness cover btw? And the ALL HAIL GIYGAS STARMAN COMPANY poster?--Smbzfan2 17:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) PS:Earthbound 0, Earthound 1 and Earthbound 2 ROCK! ATTENTION! I have set up a portal on this wiki... A PORTAL TO INVADE YOUTUBE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (not rly an invasion) Click here to learn more about this sinister plot created by UnAnything Wiki. Javilus 01:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Why no man boobs? I noticed you deleted my mr pregnant article, i am offended to the core by your hate of the man boobs. What justifies these actions? Badges Umm....our wiki now has badges. Dun dun duuuuun. (how the heck do i edit those things)--Smbzfan2 10:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey! I see you are taking care of badges as well? Nice work. I am also getting the hang of it! Only....how do i remove certain badges?--Smbzfan2 13:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Can we also remove just one badge from out own sets? Also, it appears to be impossible to re-insert images if you make a mistake. O.o--Smbzfan2 13:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Now for something very important: What picture are we gonna insert in the "Huge ego" badge? Medals are not doomed for eternity & rewards. Some medals are fixed. Seems that if you revert em to default and wait long enoug, you will be able to edit the pic again. It would be fun if there were prizes for ppl with A LOT (like 500-1000) medal points. What do you think?--Smbzfan2 08:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I can, but..... I can, but i am only allowed to give out sysop and rollback. And i suggest that we wait with releasing category-based badges unless they are 100% complete.--Smbzfan2 13:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) DAMN! I wanted to use von karma on a badge, but you beat me to it! XD TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL. U play awesome games. <3 --Smbzfan2 16:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Indeed Im a struggling with that one too. That one, and the Huge Ego badge. Let's stop adding badge category's for now. The badge Management page is getting rather large. (hide button pl0x)--Smbzfan2 15:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC) AND i am the very first person on the wiki to collect A SILVER MEDAL! WOOPWOOPWOOP!--Smbzfan2 15:12, September 13, 2010 (UTC) AND since we got a sky, forest, lake and snow art medal, i placed a desert landscape in the final one. We can always change it later.--Smbzfan2 15:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC) HOLD IT! Maybe we should put von Karma's picture in the "you suffer from perfectionism" badge? New badge idea After we obtain the ability to remove badges completely, we can also create badges that can be earned only during xmas/new year/halloween! (they can be re-obtained next year if one would miss them out)--Smbzfan2 16:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Wall of shame fame A reward for people with 2500 badge points: Your name on the frontpage. A small wall of fame next to the "random quote" template. I will ask Javilus once somebody (which will probably be me or you) gains 2500 medal points. (which is pretty damn high) What do you think?--Smbzfan2 17:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) PS:Wh0000t, 1000th edit! You got a point there. I will just bother some wikia admins as soon as someone collects 2400 points.--Smbzfan2 07:56, September 18, 2010 (UTC)